Taking It Too Far
by Harri83
Summary: Gene is a stubborn man but there is one thing he is more stubborn about than anything else and Alex is about to go too far - total PWP, one shot, smut cos I felt like it!


**A/N:** **_So, a while ago I wrote a fic where Alex was tied up in a cell and blindfolded and I kind of left it open to a continuation of other little kinks and role-plays being tried out. I actually hinted at a school teacher/pupil theme but that one hasn't bitten properly yet. However, yesterday thanks to a pic I saw I simply had to write this one. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are much appreciated and will hopefully kick my muses arse into gear to finish two things that I want to start posting. One the aforementioned role-play and the second a hair-raising historical romp starring Gene as a highwayman! Let me know what you think of the ideas as well as this fic (if you feel like it :P_**

Taking It Too Far

"Bloody infuriating, smart-arsed sodding wench!" Gene Hunt was out of the squad car and striding towards his prey almost before it had come to a complete stop. "This time you've taken it too far. Bloody equality?" He yelled as he yanked open the driver's side door of the Quattro. "I'll show you bloody equality Bolls. Get your bloody arse out of my car."

Alex yelped in surprise as he reached in and grabbed her arm above the elbow wrenching her out of the car before turning her to face away from him and pressing her against the back window. He was breathing hard right in her ear and had he not been pinning her so tightly against the side of the vehicle she was sure her legs would have given way.

"I bloody told you this morning not to even think about this didn't I Bolls?"

When the only answer he got from her was increased panting he grabbed her wrist and jerked an arm up her back; not far enough to really hurt but enough to get her attention. "Didn't I?"

_**9.30 am that morning**_

"_For crying out loud woman do you ever bloody listen to anything but the sound of your own gob?" Gene stormed out of his office, knowing with deadly certainty that she'd be following him. "Ray, will you tell this bloody mad woman that my not letting her drive the Quattro has nothing to do with me being sexist."_

_Ray looked at him blankly, wondering what precisely had started this little ding dong and how he was supposed to keep a straight face whilst saying the Guv wasn't sexist._

"_Bloody hell Raymondo, it's not a trick question – just tell her, when was the last time I let you drive the Quattro?"_

_"Oh!" the light bulb went on behind Ray's eyes. "Well, never Guv. No-one gets to drive the Quattro, we all know that." He gave his D.I. a scathing look. Bloody daft bird, she must be even nuttier than they all thought if she thought she'd get anywhere near the Guv's precious car. She'd only been on the team a couple of months. He'd known the Guv for years and he knew _he'd_ never get a sniff at driving that car!_

_"You see?" Gene had said with a stiff smile at Alex. "Nothing to do with inequality in the work place, I'm not treating you any differently to any other member of this team. Nothing to do with the fact that you're a member of the sex that can't drive to save themselves, it's because no-one and I mean no-one, but me drives my car!"_

_"But Guv," Alex tried a reasonable tone only to be cut off abruptly._

_"NO! End of bloody story, now drop it faster than a hooker drops her drawers or I will bury you under such a mountain of paperwork you'll be lucky to dig your way out by Christmas!"_

"_B.."_

"_I mean it. One more word Drake!"_

_She'd appeared to give in gracefully, it wasn't until she'd gone out to 'follow a lead' refusing to tell him where that he'd gotten suspicious and followed just too far behind to stop her before she'd taken off with his pride and joy. She'd realised he was there almost straight away and had led him a merry little dance before making the mistake of turning down a dead end alley. Had he not been so furious he'd actually have been impressed with her driving but that was the last thing on his mind as he pulled her out of the car and pressed her up against it._

**Back in the alley**

"Alright, alright." She breathed, squirming her backside against him, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken it but I needed a fast car!"

"Fat lot of good it's done you." He replied, his words stirring the hair beside her ear causing it to tickle her gently. "Wherever the hell you were going you can bloody well forget it. You disobeyed a direct order D.I. Drake, not to mention committing a criminal act."

"A what?" she tried to turn around to get a look at his face but he jerked her arm pushing her shoulder away so that she couldn't look at him.

"Oh, no doubt you thought you were just 'borrowing' the car Drake but absolutely did not give you consent. In fact Drake I made it very clear that you weren't to go near it at all. Well," he continued, his voice now dropping to a dangerous, low rumble that sent goosebumps over her skin, "you were the one banging on about equality this morning, I'm going to deal with you the same way I would anyone who stole my personal property. If you thought I'd go easy on you Drake you were sadly mistaken. "

Alex didn't know whether to laugh, cry or faint with arousal. He was the very personification of the word threatening and she'd already seen how he dealt with criminals AND members of his team who pissed him off, at very close quarters. Really she should be outraged and planning on what charges to file but God help her she was having trouble stringing a coherent thought together.

"Now, c'mere," He grunted as he slammed the car door shut and dragged her along to the bonnet of the car, wasting no time in bending her over it. She was wearing that ridiculous fur coat along with an impossibly tight, calf length pencil skirt and a cream sheer blouse. What she _should_have looked like was a librarian in that get up. What she _actually_ looked like to him was sex on legs and as he bent her over the bonnet to conduct the search that would always be the first thing he'd do with an apprehended criminal he felt himself begin to grow hard.

Alex felt it too and smirked as he leaned further over her, finally releasing her left arm as he positioned both hands by her head, flat on the very warm bonnet.

"Now you bloody stay still while I search you." He ordered gruffly, his hands immediately delving into the empty pockets of her fur coat. "Hmm nothing there, but innocent people don't run so you _must_ be concealing something elsewhere."

He stood her up, and pulled the coat off her discarding it carelessly on the ground.

"Hey!" she protested, genuinely annoyed, "What do you …."

She found herself with her upper body flattened against the bonnet once more, the weight of her D.C.I. pressing her down and effectively cutting off whatever else she might have been about to say.

"You don't respect my things, I don't respect yours." He said conversationally. "You got a problem, you should have thought about that earlier!"

"Bastard!" she muttered as he placed her hands back where he could see them.

He chuckled. "Oh has the poor little posh girl got her knickers in a knot? Are we pouting?"

"Piss off!"

"That's it Bolls, fight me. Makes winning all the sweeter for me. Now, lets see what we might be concealing shall we?"

Leaving one hand on the small of her back he leaned down and slowly began to run a hand up the inside of her leg. Without any conscious thought she attempted to widen her stance to give him better access. The skirt was tight though and didn't allow for much manoeuvring.

Removing the hand from her back he used both hands to grasp the small split at the bottom of the skirt, yanking hard and causing the hem to open almost to her backside. She was about to protest when he placed one hand on either leg and slowly began to run them from her ankles upwards. His strong grip moved around her legs, pushing them outwards as he moved up and the sensation of his thumbs rubbing at the back of her knees caused her to slump forward, her protests forgotten.

His touch turned light and teasing as he slid his hands up the back of her thighs, slowly rubbing along the edge of her knickers.

"Oh,…. Ohhh ermmmm," she gasped. It was a valiant effort to put up some kind of protest but again it died on her lips as one finger slipped inside her underwear and began to stroke between her legs.

"Something to say?" Gene growled. "Cos I'm not done searching you by a long shot."

"Oh God!" this time she moaned as his clever index finger found her clit and rubbed it twice, hard and fast. She thrust her arse back at him, half standing she brought her arms back to reach behind him attempting to grab his arse and grind him against her.

"A-a-ah," he admonished. "You're in my custody Drake put your bloody hands where I can see them."

"Shit!" she knew she was a goner. She'd thought this might be nice little rough and tumble game they could enjoy together, her giving as good as she got but he was just too damn good at this. That finger was back, rubbing rhythmically at her clit and she couldn't help another moan escaping her as she undulated her hips trying to make firmer contact with his digit.

"If you know what's good for you you'll hold still you thieving little tart." Gene was enjoying himself immensely but he was determined to make her pay and also to make her beg, there was more than a little residual annoyance flowing through him yet. "Put your hands back. Now! If I have to, I'll cuff you."

Alex whimpered and thumped her forehead against the bonnet of the car with a whimper at his words and the commanding tone.

"Oi!" he protested at this further mistreatment of his vehicle. Before he knew what he was doing he'd raised a hand and slapped her hard on the rump. This earned him her most wanton moan yet and he grinned to himself, God he loved how horny she was. "Watch the bloody paintwork!" he warned, managing to keep the grin out of his voice.

Alex dragged her hands back up by her head and did her best to stay still as his questing fingers dipped inside of her before returning to stroking her clit. She lasted maybe twenty seconds before she was pushing her hips back again, searching for more friction.

Tutting to himself Gene leaned over her back pressing his weight on her and his now fully fledged erection hard into her covered backside, effectively stilling her movement.

"Didn't I just tell you to keep still?" he demanded. "I can do you for hampering my search you know, not to mention resisting arrest."

"I wish you bloody would do me." Alex managed to make it half wanton moan, half pissed off muttering.

"Oh really?" Gene grinned. "You think you're the first bad girl over the bonnet of my car to offer me that in the hopes I'd let them go? You're not going to _let_ me shag you so you can get off. You're going to _beg_me to shag me because you want it. And I think you want it judging by the flood going on in your knickers luv. So whaddya say? You gunna beg your Guv to give you a good stiff one?"

Alex sucked in a shuddering breath. Of all the times for her stubborn need to win to come back over her it would have to pick now wouldn't it?

"Not bloody likely!" she hissed out.

Gene didn't even bother answering her, just renewed his efforts between her legs with one hand whilst he made as much noise as possible undoing his belt and fly with the other. Alex knew she was lost when she heard his zip come down. Suddenly the only thing in the world that mattered was having him buried inside her and damn the consequences or who'd won!

His rock hard cock waving in the cool air Gene pushed her skirt up with one hand, exposing her knickers before taking a firm hold and snapping them off her. "Spread your legs," he ordered, pushing himself forward as she complied, rubbing himself on her outside, sliding between her folds and nudging her clit with his head. Pulling back on her hips he created enough room to slip a hand in front of her, pushing her skirt right up over her hips and delving in to finger her clit even as he slid between her legs, soaking himself with her juices.

"Oh God!" Alex groaned at his twin assault.

"Sorry, Drake, I think I misheard you there, was that 'Oh Guv' you were moaning like a little tart? Add a little 'Please shove your cock in me Sir.' and we'll be good to go Bolls."

Alex was beyond coherent thought or speech at this point and what came out of her mouth was a long groan mingled with some largely unintelligible babbling. Abandoning spoken language as a method of communication she reached back once more, this time attempting to reach between them and guide him inside of her.

"What did I tell you? He growled pulling both arms behind her back and cuffing her with practised ease. "You want to play with the big boys Bolls, you have to learn to play rough!"

"Gene, please….." Alex moaned as he got right back to teasing between her legs, his free hand moving up to squeeze between the car and her body and tweak at her nipple through the nearly sheer blouse.

"Oh 'Gene' now is it? Trying to butter me up now you know who's really in charge?" Gene leaned forward once more and breathed in her ear, "Don't mind the please though, you can keep that up Lady B."

Alex's brow knit together as she whimpered, overcome by his hands on her and his teasing, sexy words, dropped in her ear. Damn him he knew exactly what he was doing to her and he was bloody well enjoying it. Well, bugger this, she wanted him inside of her and right now the cloud of lust in which she was immersed cushioned her from feeling any shame.

"Please….."whimpered, "Please, you're right, I want you inside me….need you inside me…..O h God please."

"Only had to ask!" Gene pulled back momentarily before burying himself inside her with one quick hard stroke. Their joint moans of relief echoed off the walls of the alley and Gene had to hold himself still for a few moments in order to keep control. No matter how many times they did this he could never quite get over the feeling of that first thrust inside her warm welcoming heat.

"Bloody hell Alex!" he exclaimed. "Keep squeezing me like that and this will be over sodding quickly!"

Slowly he began to move, pulling almost all of the way out before slamming back in hard. Causing Alex to hold her breath as he withdrew and let it out with a moan at every thrust back in.

"Faster, Gene…please," she begged as he kept up his slow but intense pace, his hands still pulling and tweaking at her nipples and clit.

"Tut tut Inspector," Gene teased, "so impatient! I'm currently enjoying myself immensely being balls deep inside you and I don't really feel like rushing things so just settle yourself down posh knickers." With that he slid slowly in and out of her moaning aloud and praising the feeling of having her wrapped around him.

"Oh God, …..Please need you faster, harder." Alex was almost wailing now.

"Faster and harder Bolls? Is that what you want? Better be sure because I'm telling you right now once I start I'm going to pound you good and hard, bent over like a wanton little hussy in this alleyway," he began to fulfil his promise, his words becoming a bit of a babble as he moved hard and fast "and just when you think you're going to pass out from the pleasure I'm going to have you on your back, right over this bonnet and you're going to watch me giving it to you until you scream."

The increased friction and his dirty talk were all Alex needed, a fierce orgasm ripping through her, her body tensing as he kept thrusting holding onto her hips with bruising force as she stiffened then collapsed boneless over the car.

True to his word Gene pulled out and flipped her limp form over onto her back, smiling to himself when the press of her weight on her cuffed arms caused her to grimace a little.

"Hurt your arms this way does it?" He said, not unsympathetically.

Still not able to talk Alex nodded, a look of pleading in her eyes.

"Good," he smirked, thrusting himself inside her again. "That'll teach you to steal my bloody car!"

Had Alex been capable she'd have been outraged at that, as it was all she could do was moan encouragement as he lifted her legs around his hips, thrusting hard and fast, rubbing her clit in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

"Oh God Gene, so good so fucking good, don't ever stop …please don't stop!"

"Not bloody likely Bolls," he panted out. "God I love nothing better than this. You're bloody perfect. Such a perfect dirty, beautiful, kinky, gorgeous, filthy wonderful….Oh God!"

Once again their moans joined to fill the alleyway and Alex knew it was going to be one of those rare but fabulous experiences where they reached their climax together.

"Oh God Gene, that's it, so good, so….I'm going to, going to come all over your cock…oh God Gene, give it to me please…harder, harder, HARDER!"

She clenched hard around him and he exploded inside her, her rippling inner walls milking him of every last drop he had. Grunting his way through two or three final thrusts he collapsed on top of her, his forehead resting on hers as he breathed deeply, Alex's own breathing mirroring his.

Staring at her lips he moved in to kiss them, completely mesmerised by the gorgeous, amazing woman he was lucky enough to be shagging on a regular basis. She surprised him when she turned her cheek, stopping him in his tracks.

"Gene," she complained, wriggling under him, "it was bad enough with my own weight on my arms let alone you on top of me as well."

"Sorry, Bolls, sorry!" Gene lifted himself off her, propping his weight on his arms, "Although you didn't mind me on top of you a couple of minutes ago did you? 'Oh God Gene give it to me'" he mimicked, smirking.

"You, Detective Chief Inspector are so lucky my hands are still cuffed." She replied.

Gene grinned and helped her to stand, smoothing down her skirt at the front, although the gaping rent up the back meant it was pretty much a rubbish bin job.

"C'mere," he said pulling her to him by her waist and kissing her slowly but thoroughly. "I hope your next kinky little role-play idea is as much fun as this one."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." She grinned, leaning in and kissing him again, both enjoying the simple intimacy that affirmed their feelings for one another. "Although, I've got say Gene I hope that's not how you would deal with a male criminal who took your car, equality or not!"

"Cheeky!" he twinkled at her. "Rest assured Lady B you're the only one who'll be getting that full on Gene Genie treatment. Right, sit your arse in the passenger seat, I'll go move the squad car out of the way and Chris can come and get it later." Gene gallantly opened the passenger door and looked at her expectantly when she didn't move.

"Erm, aren't you forgetting something?" Alex said, half turning to show him her waggling hands still in his handcuffs.

"In." he answered. "I know we said, bad girl/cop role-play Bolls but at no point did you mention taking the bloody Quattro. I'll have to think long and hard on the way back to the station about when exactly those cuffs will come off, might need to detour to your flat first!"

Alex grinned despite herself. It would be an uncomfortable journey but if there was a repeat of _that_ waiting at the end who was she to complain?

Please review (why yes, I am pathetic and needy!) :D


End file.
